


Drunken Late Night Conversations with Eggsy Unwin

by percyval



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Graphic Description, Implied Harry Hart/Lee Unwin, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Slight out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyval/pseuds/percyval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night is late, and dark, and dragging, and with the help of some cheap alcohol and a loose tongue secrets that dare not be spoken in the daylight come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Late Night Conversations with Eggsy Unwin

Moonlight poured in through the open window, the light curtains billowed in the nighttime breeze and a few empty bottles of beer lined the window sill. Tonight was Christmas Eve, and while anyone would be spending this time with their families, if they could, this most special time was being spent between Harry Hart and Eggsy Unwin.  
  
Harry had insisted upon Eggsy staying with him on Christmas Eve, seeing as his mum and little sister had gone off to see relatives Eggsy didn't know, and didn't want to see himself. And Harry, he had no real family of his own. Since his Dad's death, he'd tried his hardest to avoid the family. So, the two did have at least one thing in common.  
  
Eggsy leaned against the perfectly flat dry wall, breathing in rain-tinted air, and exhaling breath that was scented the sweet sensation of stout. His eyes drank in the rumpled sheets of Harry's bed, his thin hands that looked so much bigger than Eggsy's when he was slightly tipsy, and his eyes that glimmered beautifully in any kind of light. Maybe it was his drunken state getting to him, but disregarding his intoxication, Harry did look marvelous in the moon's silver beams.  
  
The bedroom was very quiet and very dark, and it felt comfortable, it felt like home to Eggsy. He'd spent many a night here, sleeping on Harry's couch or dozed off in his bed once he'd gotten out to shower and get ready. Never had they shared the bed like this, it was a new experience that made him giddy and truly exasperated. He didn't know what would occur tonight, but he knew it would be something dynamic and new.  
  
Harry's back rested against the wall, and he watched Eggsy with a gaze that felt precise, and made his thoughts stir. He kept adjusting himself, and the older man didn't know why. He could make many estimates as to why Eggsy moved himself every five seconds or so, but he didn't feel any one of them would be right.  
  
"Only thirty minutes till Christmas," Harry said quietly, tipping the bottle back and gulping down the last of his fourth drink.  
  
"Oh, shit, Harry, I'd better go," Eggsy slurred, and on his way to the door, Harry had gotten up, and stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.  
  
The gesture washed a sense of warmth on him, it felt familiar and yet it felt much more different than other times Harry's hand had met Eggsy's shoulder.  
  
He turned to look up at Harry, and saw he looked sympathetic. That expression was new, but it was in fact suiting his face. Eggsy smiled, and his eyelids were drooping slightly. He was quite ready to pass out.  
  
"What are you doing?" He was still somewhat articulate, despite having about five bottles of Guinness in the past two hours.  
  
Harry had to turn that over a few moments. He didn't know what he was doing, he was unsure what he was saying, or what he was even thinking at the current moment.  
  
"Eggsy. . .if it wouldn't be bothersome to you, would you like to spend Christmas Day with me?"  
  
Harry's tone was warm, it was different than the normally callous and rightfully distant inflection he commonly wore.  
  
This information was not that easy for Eggsy to process. His Kingsman recruiter wanted him to stay over on Christmas Day with him, got piss-drunk with him the night before, and was starting to get grabby. That wasn't exactly a brilliant plan, but Eggsy found it to be tempting in it's own way.  
  
"I'll have to call my mum, she's expecting me home," he weakly argued.  
  
Harry nodded, and left the room, leaving Eggsy to call.  
  
After three tries and Michelle's phone going to voicemail, he decided that it would be best to just send her a quick text.  
  
 _Stayin over at boss's house, don't wait up. :)  
  
_ Eggsy sent the text, and then closed his phone, throwing it onto Harry's bed.  
  
"How're we gonna spend the night?" Eggsy asked, smirking almost knowingly. He prayed he actually knew what was going to happen the moment he said that.  
  
Harry sat back down on the bed, now looking more interested in Eggsy than he might have been before.  
  
"Well, I plan on talking until the sun comes up, or until either of us fall asleep." Harry responded, and the amount of smiling he was doing didn't seem like him at all, but hey, it was a very becoming look for his face.  
  
The two didn't have any clue what kind of conversation to engage in, that was the only problem.  
  
"Well, how about politics?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Social matters?"  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Movies?"  
  
"Why even talk about them?"  
  
"Music?"  
  
"Nay."  
  
Harry was just about fed up trying to get some kind of conversation out of Eggsy.  
  
"Wanna talk about relationships?"  
  
The suggestion came as a bit of a shock; Harry didn't think that Eggsy cared about relationships at all, he thought that his recruit was interested in sex and nothing else.  
  
"Well, possibly. I never end a conversation about them well."  
  
Eggsy smiled.  
  
"It'll be fine."  
  
That reassured him a bit.  
  
"Seeing as you're a crochety old man, what did you do on your first date?"  
  
Harry thought it over a moment or two until he remembered the actual event.  
  
"It wasn't actually that long ago. Back when I was in my 20's I was in university, and I didn't find time to balance relationships and work. So I just spent my time focused on being a Kingsman agent. One day, however, when I was in my early 30's, I met a man. He was strong, and tough, and he was the epitomy of masculinity. I became infatuated with him, and the feelings were quite mutual. I was about 33 when we were out on our first 'date.' We'd gone out to dinner at a wonderful restaurant that closed down about five years ago, then sat out late in the park, watching the stars on one of the benches by a pond. He took both my hands, and told me that he was glad he was able to experience this kind of thing at least once. He kissed me, tenderly, and then left me to walk home alone.   
  
"It was a very warm night, so I didn't mind walking home, however. That was 22 years ago. I can't believe that we never exactly hung out again after that. I'd see him around, and I found it upsetting we never did go on another date. He was married, and he went out on a date with some man who worked with him. The last time we ever talked was the day he died. He told me he was sorry, and that he wished he wouldn't have done that. I insisted it was just fine, but he didn't say anything more. Then he threw himself on a grenade in my place."  
  
It was a great thing Eggsy couldn't think too hard on that before he decided to continue on chatting.  
  
"It's sad he didn't talk to you again until the day he died. I hope I never have to experience that." Eggsy's tone was low, and he looked up at Harry with sad eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Eggsy." He smiled, and then jerked his head in the boy's direction. "What about you? What was your first date?"  
  
Eggsy shrugged gently, and then squinted.  
  
"I think it was back in year eight I went out on a few dates with like three different people. I went out with a guy one week, a girl the next two, a different guy for about a month, back to the girl for another five days, then the two guys at the same time. Year nine I did about three kids in my class, and they all message me about sex things they're inviting me to. I don't go, but I appreciate when they remember me." Eggsy smiled, and Harry looked like he was faking a smile.  
  
"That's nice, Eggsy," Harry wasn't sure what else to say.  
  
And Eggsy took that as "Continue on."  
  
"I only stayed in school till grade ten. It was weird, spending all my time at home because I gave up Navy training, and then I just got to the pub every night with my mates. It was fun the first few months, staying out all night, partying, drinking, smoking illegal things, doing donuts in people's cars." Eggsy's tone was beginning to weaken, it sounded like he was going to start sniffling.  
  
"Well, yeah, then one night this guy slipped his phone number under my glass. I thought that was great, I hadn't dated anyone in a while. He stayed at the booth with me until I had to go to the bathroom. He decided to follow me. I only needed to take a piss, and I didn't like how he kept trying to move closer to me, so I went off to a stall, and he tried to get in, too. This guy was freaking me out, I didn't like it one bit.  
  
"Nextly, he pulled me out to a little alley behind the pub. I didn't mind going there, and I had my phone on me. I could text my mates anytime it got too intense for me. But, I was barely conscious, I was too drunk at this point to acknowledge he was doing something to me. My pants were around my ankles, and he had his whole hand up my arse before I started trying to protest. He put his dick in, and he kept going at it until I was sore and whining and it felt raw. I came a few times, I felt terrible for liking it at all. I know when he was doing this I mighta been moaning, I mighta been telling him I liked it, but oh god it went on too long. He pushed me down on my knees, he made me give him head for about twenty minutes. He kept hitting the back of my throat and I think he bruised it. He pushed me off after a while of me spitting cum on the pavement, and said that he didn't like it. He said that I should just leave his sight. I pulled up my trousers and left. I couldn't walk easily. I stayed in my room for a day straight before I was ready to go outside again. I never went back to that pub, and I get sick remembering he's still out there, and he knows he did that, and he knows that he got away with it."  
  
Eggsy never broke one tear. During that whole story, his eyes didn't even water. His tone sounded sniffly, but otherwise, he'd stayed totally in control of himself during the story.  
  
Harry looked so disgusted in his own way, and he shook his head.  
  
"I can't believe something like  _that_ would have happened to you. I can't believe you didn't shed a tear." He sat back, and pushed a stray lock of hair back.  
  
Eggsy moved in and hugged him, his face pressed into Harry's chest, breathing slowly and smoothly, almost grinning every now and again.  
  
"Thank you for believing me, Harry," he smiled, and now his eyes were watering heavily. If he blinked even once the tears would come cascading down his cheeks.  
  
The two stared at each other a while, and Eggsy just lied back down in Harry's embrace. At this point in time, it was all he could possibly want and need.  
  
The early hours of Christmas Day were spent with Eggsy lying on Harry, fast asleep, and Harry also dozing off every now and again.  
  
\--  
  
"I have to go."  
  
Eggsy was sitting on the floor, looking up at Harry while he longued on the couch.  
  
"I thought you were going to stay the rest of the day," he smiled a bit.  
  
Eggsy stood up, and loomed over Harry.  
  
"No, my mum would want me back at home. I'll see you at Kingsman, remember?"  
  
Harry nodded, and he did feel a bit possessive trying to keep Eggsy at his house.  
  
"On the 27th, yes," he noted to himself.  
  
Eggsy grinned in response, and leaned down, kissing Harry quickly. It was soft, it, too, was quite familiar-feeling.  
  
"Happy Christmas, you pervy grandpa."  
  
Eggsy was about out the door before Harry got up, and dashed over to meet him.  
  
"Wait here, I have something for you."  
  
He stopped Eggsy at the threshold, and then pulled something out of his pocket.  
  
"I was gonna give this to you on the New Year, but I know you can't wait that long."  
  
He handed Eggsy a gold ring. And Eggsy was confused as to why he was given it.  
  
"Are you proposing to me?" He asked. "I mean, I kissed you, and we cuddled in bed, but I dunno if I'm into you, Harry."  
  
Harry laughed a bit, and shook his head.  
  
"It's your father's, Eggsy. It got blown off when he died. I wanted to give this to you, because I thought you'd like to have that little piece of your father left that I've kept for so long."  
  
Eggsy smiled, and shoved it in his pocket.  
  
"Why else did you want me to have it?" He grinned.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"You need to get home. I hope you don't have a heavy hangover."  
  
Eggsy dramatically sighed, and still stood in the threshold even after the two said goodbye.  
  
"Get going, Eggsy, you'll get cold," Harry warned.  
  
"Yeah, well I didn't have a present for you. What do you want?"  
  
Harry knew it would be easiest to comply with Eggsy's wishes.  
  
"A kiss will do just fine." He smiled gently.  
  
Eggsy held onto Harry's arms, and they kissed a short moment or two. The first kiss was somewhat awkward, it was weird kissing someone so much older than you, especially when you were the one initiating it. Eggsy found it easier the second time, finding that when Harry knew what was going to happen he was an astonishing kisser. He tasted different, he didn't taste like Guinness as Eggsy would have expected. He tasted like coffee, and possibly a cigarette or two. He found the taste pleasant, it suited Harry.  
  
The moment they let go of each other, Eggsy looked a bit giddy.  
  
"Can you walk yourself home?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's not that far, bruv."  
  
Harry smiled, and Eggsy smiled back, before turning quickly and walking off even quicker.  
  
It was hard to imagine such things had happened to someone like that, and how he seemed to brush it off. He still was angry, he still could get upset, but he didn't feel like damaged goods. Eggsy had everything having to do with that event under control, and it was amazing how he didn't get too emotional talking about it.  
  
Harry, after that night, found Eggsy to be one of the most admirable people he'd ever met.


End file.
